fictionalfightersfandomcom-20200213-history
Madara Uchiha
Madara Uchiha is one of the main antagonists of the Naruto anime/manga. He is arguably one of the strongest Uchiha clan members to come from the Uchiha Clan. Madara's main powers ranges from superhuman strength to advanced Uchiha techniques like Susano. Personality Madara can be described as a rather arrogant but noble individual who wants world peace. He thinks that actual world peace cannot be obtained by simply coming together and putting aside one's differences. He thinks that Infinite Tsukyomi is the best way to overcome the chaos of the shinobi world by putting everyone in their own dream world. While in battle, Madara enjoys a challenging battle as he likes to fight people who are at least around his level of power. While fighting the Five Kage, Madara has stated that he would not fight a child which implies his honorable side. History Madara was born into an era of the endless war and chaos until he one day met his rival, Hashirama Senju, and later decided to find a village called the Hidden Leaf Village to put aside war and to ensure a better future for everyone. After reading the Stone Tablet from the Sage of the Six Paths, Madara decided that Infinite Tsukyomi was the only way to obtain peace in the shinobi world. He ultimately died in battle against Hashirama but later revived himself using Izanagi. He stood in hideout for many decades and manage to give Nagato the rinnegan and turn Obito Uchiha to the dark side to further his plans of the Infinite Tsukyomi before dying again. Madara was later revived by Kabuto to fight in the Fourth Great Shinobi World War where he defeated the Fourth Division and Five Kage before meeting up with Obito on another battlefield. After the Ten Tails revival, Madara and Obito battled the Allied Shinobi forces until the reincarnated Hokage joined the battlefield. As Madara was fighting Hashirama, Obito obtained the powers of the Ten Tails jinchuuriki but was defeated by the Naruto, Sasuke, and the Shinobi Alliance. Madara used Black Zetsu to encompass Obito and to use the latter to revive the latter. Now alive and breathing, Madara dispatches Hashirama, defeated the Tailed Beasts, defeated Naruto, Tobirama, and Sasuke and revived the Ten Tails. After becoming the Ten Tails Jinchuuriki, Madara attempted to get back one of his rinnegan and the other half of the Nine Tails chakra but lost it in a battle against Obito and Kakashi. Madara later engaged Might Guy (in his eight gate form) where the latter was beaten quite viciously. He later fought an empowered Naruto and Sasuke where he eventually managed to steal Kakashi's sharingan and enter the other dimension where Obito contained the other rinnegan he was after. After returning to the real world, he casted Infinite Tsukyomi which trapped every living being in it with the exception of the original Team 7, Black Zetsu, Obito Uchiha, and other members of the White Zetsu Army. Before finishing off Team 7, Black Zetsu back stabs Madara and revealed that he was the will of Kaguya before turning the Uchiha into Kaguya in the process. After Kaguya's defeat, Madara was released and sent back to the real world where he manage to have a short conversation with Hashirama before dying of having the tailed beast chakra extracted from him. Powers and Abilities Coming Soon! Weaknesses Coming Soon! Battles Trivia Coming Soon! Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Video Game characters Category:Anime Fighters Category:Humans Category:Pyrokinetic Fighters